


You Scared?

by matsukawas



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: Jack and Sebek choose to watch a horror film for their movie night date. They both Regret, each in their own way.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	You Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> written for day six of twisted wonderland rarepair week. the prompt was movies!

Jack tried to concentrate on the film that flashed on the small TV screen, he truly did, but he found it was a difficult task, considering the extra weight on his shoulder as well as the iron-strong grasp around his arm. Of course, he could easily shake the weight away, it was not a problem for someone with his strength and guts. But there were other circumstances preventing him from doing so. Namely, his conscience.

Jack glanced down at the curled body next to him on the sofa. He stared in awe at how tiny the fellow first-year looked, when in reality he was almost as big as Jack himself, and the guilt pinched his chest again.

It was Jack's idea to have a movie night date in his Dorm room. And watching a horror movie? His responsibility. He tried to think of it as him being considerate, after he learned Sebek's homeland didn’t have TVs and cinemas, and on the rare occasion they watched movies, it wasn't for entertainment.

When Jack suggested the idea to Sebek, the quirky Diasomnia Dorm student seemed excited, which made Jack high-spirited too in turn. His tail was wiggling the whole time they were picking a movie to watch from Sam's Mystery Shop, and though Sebek complained loudly about the big, fluffy tail hitting him, Jack couldn’t stop.

But then he did a mistake. And the mistake was stirring up Sebek.

"What about this one?" Sebek asked, pulling a packaging from the shelf. It was hard to miss the bloodstains and screaming faces on the cover of the keep-case.

"That's too advanced for you." Jack said and hurried to put the case back on the shelf, snatching it from Sebek's hands.

"What do you mean too advanced!" Sebek's voice echoed in the shop, and Jack looked around, hoping they were not disturbing anyone. Meanwhile Sebek got the case again, and held it in front of Jack's face. "This movie-thing was made by humans, correct? It cannot possibly be too advanced!"

"Oh believe me, you have no idea the crazy things humans can make."

"What 'crazy' things do you speak of?" Sebek looked genuinely curious now. And it was a bad sign.

"Well, it might have some disturbing scenes…"

"I did see some disturbing things growing up, you shall not be worried!"

Jack sighed and scratched one pointy ear, "Look, this type of movie was created to make you piss your pants. Get it? Its only purpose is to scare you."

And then Sebek smiled, his know-it-all, arrogant smile. When they first met Jack found this smile so annoying he felt like punching it away, but now he actually found it cute and endearing. The things love does to people.

"I see now. You're afraid! Scared of a mere film!"

…Jack couldn't possibly refuse after being provoked like that, could he?

And that was how he found himself with a very fidgety Sebek glued to his body. Jack knew Sebek has been through some things – he heard stories about the hellish training his master, Lilia, made him go through, which were enough to fill at least a trilogy of films. But even if the content itself didn't scare him, Sebek wasn't aware of the techniques horror films used to get that fear working in you. And so Sebek was startled by every jumpscare, and fell even for the most common horror clichés, and that movie had tons of them.

By the time the film ended, Jack's arm went numb, and his ears were ringing from Sebek's screeches. As the credits rolled, he turned to look at Sebek, who didn’t seem to realize the film was over – he was still edgy, expecting something to jump on the screen and scare him any moment.

"Told you it was gonna be scary."

"I-It wasn't scary!" Sebek moved away from Jack, but just a little, "The acting was horrible I could hardly believe the actors. And the… effects, I believe? Were just as terrible. None of the monsters or the blood seemed realistic!"

"So that's why you sat so close to me to the point I can't feel my arm from the shoulder down?"

"Ugh…" Sebek grumbled and finally broke off from Jack. Jack should’ve felt relieved to be free again, but the warmth that disappeared from his skin made him feel lonely. Not to mention Sebek looked like a dejected puppy, and Jack couldn't help but feel like giving him a big, protective hug. He was too awkward to pull something like that, though.

"So… want me to walk you back to your Dorm?"

"Don't take me for a coward!" Sebek hopped from the couch, "I'm not a kid, I can walk by myself!"

"You sure?"

Sebek opened his mouth, but no answer came out. Seemed like he was reconsidering the situation, and Jack found himself sighing fondly. Sebek was a handful to deal with, but Jack secretly enjoyed every moment of it. Especially now that he knew the buttons to push, and the ones to avoid.

Without exchanging any more words, they both left Jack's room. Perhaps it was his sense of guilt, or maybe it was his immense fondness he felt toward Sebek at that moment, but he felt like holding his hand. It was the least he could do to make the other boy feel safe, even if said boy claimed he was doing fine.

After many hesitations and long moments of his hand going back and forth aimlessly in the air, his hand brushed against Sebek's, and Jack finally grabbed it clumsily. And Sebek silently accepted the big hand into his, letting Jack walk him through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> my twitter: @k0itsuki


End file.
